Joyeux Noël Jubia
by MiaFanfiction-FTNK
Summary: Noël, un jour rempli de joie et de fête ! Mais pas pour tout le monde. Alors que les mages de Fairy Tail se préparent joyeusement a la fête qui aura lieu le soir du réveillon, Jubia est submergé par les souvenirs de son passé. Elle essaie alors d'oublier et d'avancer, mais son mal-être ne passera cependant pas, inaperçu.


Yo!

Comment ça va ? Je poste rapidement un nouveau one shot, cette fois-ci centré sur Jubia et Grey qui forme un magnifique couple que j'adore (c'es d'ailleurs mon préféré ;) Plusieurs de mes (futures) histoires seront donc sur eux, mais pour le moment je vous offre ce one shot que j'avais écrit à l'occasion de Noël et qui date un peu je l'avoue. Il a aussi été posté sur mon blog Ffde-fairytail.

J'espère que vous allez aimez ! Bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

Les yeux fermés, la tête appuyée sur sa main gauche, son bras accoudé sur la table, la jeune femme écoutait les bruits qui l'entouraient. Un verre à moitié bu, rempli d'alcool à la main droite, elle tapotait doucement le verre transparent produisant ainsi un son. Un son au milieu de plein d'autres. Ses beaux yeux bleus foncés s'entrouvrirent légèrement et son regard tomba sur la silhouette d'un jeune brun. Étant de dos, elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais elle pouvait parfaitement imaginer chaque recoin de son visage. Ses beaux cheveux bleus nuit ébouriffés qui tombaient légèrement sur son front, cachant une cicatrice légèrement en diagonale, un regard bleu foncé, tellement sombre qu'on pourrait le confondre avec du noir, un nez fin et droit, une bouche avec de belles et fines lèvres où un sourire moqueur ou narquois se dessinait à longueur de temps. Elle pouvait tout imaginer, tout...

Les yeux dans le vague, ses pensées se perdirent au loin, les sons se mélangèrent, elle ressentit une impression de plonger au plus bas de l'océan. Son corps se fit soudainement plus lourd, sa tête bascula dangereusement vers le bas et ses bras semblaient ne plus exercer aucune résistance. Se battant pour garder les yeux ouverts, ses paupières tombèrent lentement pour finalement se fermer.

Soudain, elle revint à la réalité. Une lumière aveuglante, des verres qui s'entrechoquaient et un regard améthyste étrangement sobre qui la scrutait.

 **_ Jubia ? Tout va bien ?** Demanda une brune sentant l'alcool à plein nez.

Jubia se releva doucement et se frotta l'œil droit.

 **_ Tout va bien, Jubia était juste... distraite.**  
 **_ Ah je vois.** Fit simplement la brune. **Dis, est-ce que t'as trouvé un cadeau pour Noël et à qui tu vas en offrir ? C'est ça le plus chiant quand tu fêtes des fêtes comme celle-ci à la guilde, tu dois toujours acheter des tonnes de cadeaux pour que tout le monde en ai ! Moi j'ai la flemme, je préfère cotiser puis aider Mira pour la liste de cadeaux, comme ça, j'suis tranquille !**  
 **_ La liste... de cadeau ?** Demanda Jubia sceptique.  
 **_ Mais oui, tu sais la liste que Mira a établie et qui réunit les souhaits de cadeaux pour chaque membre de la guilde. Et donc lorsqu'on a la flemme d'offrir un cadeau à chaque membre, comme moi, on s'inscrit afin de cotiser et de cette façon offrir un cadeau !** S'exclama la brune ravie.  
 **_ Ah oui... cette liste,** Bredouilla Jubia en se passant la main dans les cheveux fiévreusement, **Jubia avait oublié... Jubia pense...**  
 **_ T'es sûre que tu vas bien ?** L'interrogea t-elle inquiète, **Tu m'as l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude, tu devrais peut-être rentrer. T'es sans doute malade !**  
 **_ Tu as sans doute raison Kana,** Souffla t-elle en se levant, **Jubia croit qu'elle va rentrer, elle a étrangement chaud...**  
 **_ Hé doucement Jubia !** S'écria Kana en voyant son amie tituber, **Tu devrais peut-être te faire raccompagner, tu tiens à peine debout !**  
 **_ Que se passe t-il ?** Demanda une douce voix.  
 **_ Mira !** S'exclama la brune, **Jubia est malade, ce serait bien que quelqu'un puisse la ramener au dortoir, où est Gajeel ?**  
 **_ Gajeel ?** Intervint une jeune fille à lunettes, **Je crois qu'il est allé faire une course ou un truc du genre.**  
 **_ Ah ouais, c'est sûr que lorsqu'on parle de lui, tu réponds présente !** Ricana l'alcoolo.

 **_ Ferme là !** Rougit la jeune fille en se cachant derrière un livre.

 **_ Revenons à nos moutons !** Rappela Mirajane, **Jubia s'est évanouie, il vaudrait mieux l'amener à l'infirmerie pour le moment.**

 **_ C'est pas une mauvaise idée, Elfman !** Interpella Kana, **Amène-là à l'infirmerie s'il te plaît.**

Jubia se fit amener à l'infirmerie par Elfman sous le regard curieux des autres membres. Certains étaient inquiets et d'autres pensaient qu'elle était tout simplement soûle.

 **_ Et voilà ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'on traîne avec une alcoolo !** Fit Natsu moqueur.  
 **_ Ta gueule le chameau brûlant ! Elle était pas soûle, elle a même pas fini son verre.** Fit-elle remarquer en désignant le verre, **Moi, je pense qu'elle est déprimée ou un truc de ce genre, elle est bien trop calme ces temps-ci...**  
 **_ C'est vrai, je n'avais pas remarqué !** Fit Lucy pensive.  
 **_ Ah, t'es là toi ?** Remarqua Natsu.  
_ **Sympa !**  
 **_ Bref ! C'est vrai qu'on ne la remarque pas trop mais il n'y a pas qu'elle, Gajeel aussi.** Constata Levy avant de rougir sous le regard de Kana.  
 **_ Mmh, je me demande bien pourquoi, ça m'inquiète, surtout qu'il n'y a même pas deux jours, Jubia voulait faire une mission qui durait au moins deux semaines.** Dit Mirajane en débarrassant la table, **Mais je lui ai dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas, que c'était une tradition de ne pas avoir de mission lors des fêtes de fin d'année.**  
 **_ Et alors ? Où est le problème ?** Demanda Natsu.  
_ **Gajeel aussi, mais lui c'était une mission de deux jours à peu près.**  
 **_ Je vois toujours pas le problème moi,** Fit Natsu en se grattant la tête.  
 **_ Le problème,** Soupira Lucy, **Est : Pourquoi Jubia et Gajeel veulent prendre une mission à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année ?**  
 **_ J'sais pas moi !** Rugit Natsu totalement perdu, **Peut-être qu'ils sont fauchés et puis c'est tout ! Vous vous cassez la tête avec ces histoires !**  
 **_ Non, mon petit doigt me dit qu'il y a anguille sous roche.** Déclara Mirajane suspicieuse, **Et je vais tout faire pour savoir quoi !**  
 **_ J'le sens pas...** Soupira Levy.

Un jeune homme de son côté, avala le reste de son verre. Il avait entendu toute la conversation et savait d'ores et déjà comment cela allait finir; en grand n'importe quoi. Grey, de son nom, se leva et se dirigea discrètement vers l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et vérifia que personne ne l'avait remarqué puis y jeta un coup d'œil. Surpris, il ouvrit la porte brutalement et observa le lit vide et la fenêtre à moitié ouverte. Il soupira, ramassa le papier posé sur les couvertures et s'en alla informer ses compères de la sortie de la jeune femme.

* * *

Jubia marchait doucement depuis au moins une demi-heure vers le dortoir de la guilde. Elle rentra et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre où elle s'abandonna sur le lit. Elle soupira, la guilde et surtout Mirajane se posait des questions et elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi inventer pour y répondre. Elle n'était pas comme Gajeel qui se contenterai sûrement d'un " **C'est pas vos oignons !** ". Elle se releva et prit une douche, se mit en pyjama et plongea dans son lit avant de rejoindre Morphée.

* * *

Le soleil caressa doucement le visage légèrement halé de la jeune femme. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de complètement les ouvrir . La première chose qu'elle aperçut fut le mur beige juste en face d'elle. Elle soupira d'aise. Elle se sentait bien, comme dans un cocon chaud, elle ne voulait pas bouger. Son ventre la rappela à l'ordre et elle entreprit de sortir ses bras de sous de sa couette qui ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre. Elle réitéra son action mais le résultat restait le même, elle ne pouvait pas bouger ses bras. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un pouffement derrière son dos et qu'elle comprit.

 **_ Natsu...,** Avertit-elle mais rien ne se passa, elle répéta, **Natsu...**

Rien. Elle changea de tactique et mit ses pieds en appui sur le mur en face d'elle. Elle compta jusqu'à trois et poussa brutalement vers l'arrière faisant tomber son compagnon par terre.

 **_ Mais t'es folle ?** Rugit le Dragon Slayer en se frottant douloureusement le crâne.  
_ **Je t'avais prévenu, t'avais cas te bouger !**  
 **_ Tu m'as pas prévenu, t'as juste bêlé "Natsuuu" comme une chèvre et tu m'as poussé !**

La tempe de la blonde se contracta.

 **_ Une chèvre ?** Murmura t-elle le visage sombre, **Dis-moi Natsu, t'es suicidaire ?**

Sous le visage menaçant de la jeune femme, le rose rigola nerveusement.

 **_ Une chèvre ? J'ai dit une chèvre moi ? Ah là !** Bredouilla t-il nerveusement, **Je me suis sûrement trompé, tu sais moi et le matin ça le fait pas ! Euh chérie...**

Lucy releva doucement la tête, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

_ **T'es mort !**

Et c'est comme ça que Natsu traversa la fenêtre de sa bien-aimée sous le regard lassé de Happy et les salutations matinales à son encontre des villageois.

 **_ Ah là là, et qui est-ce qui va devoir retenir la propriétaire ? Moi !** Fit Happy exaspéré.

* * *

Il était environ dix heures du matin et Jubia se baladait tranquillement dans les rues de Magnolia. Elle était à la recherche des derniers cadeaux qu'elle n'avait pas trouvés. Elle marchait tout en ayant les pensées ailleurs. Elle pensait à Grey, pour ne pas changer. Cela faisait exactement trois mois, jour pour jour, qu'elle entretenait une relation ambiguë avec lui. Elle pensait à lui, à elle, à eux. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Il y avait environ deux semaines, elle s'était levée et s'était demandée pourquoi elle continuait cette relation uniquement basée sur le plaisir charnel, alors qu'elle rêvait d'une belle relation remplie d'amour. Une relation utopique si le compagnon s'appelait Grey Fullbuster.

Elle soupira. Outre ses problèmes personnels, elle devait acheter un cadeau pour Natsu, Grey et Gajeel et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait leur offrir. Une voix l'interpella et elle se tourna.

 **_ Tiens Levy !** Fit Jubia étonnée, **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ?**  
_ **Je t'aurais bien poser la même question mais vu les sachets que tu tiens à la main, j'en déduis que tu fais tes courses de Noël.**  
 **_ C'est tout à fait ça,** Sourit la mage d'eau, **Et toi, tu vas à la guilde ?**  
_ **Non, j'ai un dernier achat de Noël à faire mais je ne sais pas quoi offrir.**  
 **_ Tu veux te joindre à Jubia ?** Proposa-t-elle.  
_ **Avec plaisir !**

Les filles se sourirent et commencèrent à marcher en papotant. Elle rentrèrent dans plusieurs magasins et Jubia fit quelques achats, alors que Levy ne faisait que regarder. Cette dernière n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait acheter. Elle n'avait même pas un seul indice qui pouvait l'aider, elle désespérait complètement. Elle trifouilla sans importance dans un rayon de chemise pour homme et soupira une énième fois avant de se retourner.

 **_ C'est vrai qu'il a toujours été difficile d'offrir un cadeau à Gajeel,** Dit Jubia en apparaissant devant elle.

Sursauta Levy.

_ **Tu m'as fait peur ! Et puis comment tu sais...**  
 **_ Levy, Jubia sait ce que c'est de tomber amoureuse et vu la manière dont tu désespères pour trouver un cadeau, Jubia a de suite deviné qu'il s'agissait de Gajeel.**  
 **_ T'as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?** Demanda Levy.  
_ **Oui, pour Natsu un livre intitulé _"Comment ne pas vexer les femmes"_ , pour Gajeel une nouvelle guitare**-  
 **_ Waouh !** S'exclama Levy, **Où as-tu trouvé l'argent ? D'ailleurs je ne me souviens pas qu'on soit passée dans un magasin d'instruments.**  
_ **Oh ça ! C'est simple, il y avait une réduction pour une guitare électrique au marché où nous étions, elle n'a pas coûté chère à Jubia, de toute façon Jubia sait qu'il va la casser d'ici quelques jours !**  
 **_ La guilde va t'en vouloir pour ça.** Releva Levy en riant doucement.  
 **\- Ils ne sauront pas que c'est Jubia !** Répondit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

Levy sourit puis soupira sous le regard bienveillant de Jubia.

 **_ Tu sais, Gajeel est un garçon très dur d'apparence mais c'est quelqu'un de très gentil. Jubia se souvient du jour où Gajeel l'avait ramené chez elle, lorsque nous étions encore à Phantom Lord, alors que Jubia était complètement ivre. Même si Jubia n'en a que très peu de souvenir, elle se souvient que Gajeel l'avait porté et mise dans son lit. Et pourtant, Dieu sais comment Jubia est lorsqu'elle est soûle !** Raconta t-elle sous le regard de la bleue. **Ce que Jubia veut dire** Ajouta-elle **, C'est que quoique tu choisisses comme cadeau, cela lui fera plaisir, après tout, même s'il ne le montre pas, Gajeel t'apprécie beaucoup.**  
 **_ Comment tu peux en être sûre ?** Murmura t-elle inconsciemment absorbée par le regard de son amie.  
_ **Gajeel est l'ami de Jubia depuis longtemps, et Jubia le connaît plus qu'il ne le pense.**  
 **_ Si tu le dis... Sinon, t'as acheté quoi pour Grey ?** Dit-elle pour changer de sujet.  
_ **Une chemise.**  
 **_ Une chemise ?** S'étonna la bleue, **Mais il ne la portera presque pas !**  
_ **C'est ce qu'on va voir. Jubia est désolée mais il faut qu'elle te laisse, elle doit retourner à Fairy Hills emballer les cadeaux.**  
 **_ D'accord à plus tard !** Salua Levy avant de partir.  
_ **À** **plus tard !**

Jubia soupira, pour ne pas changer. Un rire attira son attention et elle aperçut une femme avec, sûrement, son fils en train de rigoler avec un Père Noël. Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle avança et songea à sa famille, sa vraie famille. Celle avec qui elle partageait des liens de sang, ceux qui étaient mort tristement. Jubia avait un frère, un frère avec qui elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir... elle pressentait seulement qu'elle en avait un. Elle ne se souvenait plus des visages des membres de sa famille. Ils étaient morts alors qu'elle n'avait que quatre ans, et ses souvenirs les plus lointains remontaient au jour de leurs morts. Il lui était déjà arrivé d'avoir quelques bribes de souvenirs sinon rien, désert total. Le diagnostic avait été prononcé : amnésie, due au choc émotionnel et sûrement aussi à celui qu'elle s'était fait à la tête ce jour-ci. Elle savait que ces parents étaient morts, mais son frère, elle ne savait pas. Elle sentait qu'il était vivant mais n'avait pas de certitude et donc elle avait peur. Et puis de toute façon comment ferait -elle pour le retrouver ? Elle ne se souvenait même pas de son visage, elle n'avait rien. Voilà pourquoi, lors des fêtes de fin d'année, elle préférait migrer vers le sud et rester seule. Elle avait bien tenter de prendre une mission mais Mirajane l'avait intercepté et maintenant elle devait rester à Magnolia pour Noël, qui arrivait dans deux jours. Un soupir à en fendre l'âme sortit de ses lèvres et elle continua son chemin vers son dortoir.

* * *

 **_ Alors Grey,** Fit Mirajane en s'asseyant en face de lui, **Comment ça se passe avec notre mage d'eau ?**

Grey soupira en voyant la serveuse attitrée de Fairy Tail ainsi que sa sœur avec elle.

_ **Pourquoi vous ne lui demandez pas directement ?**  
 **_ Peut-être parce que ça fait quelques temps qu'elle est fermée comme une huître !** Rappela Mira.  
 **_ Et comme par hasard,** Ajouta Lisanna, **On ne vous voit plus flirter, c'est donc qu'il y a un rapport, non ?**  
 **_ J'en sais rien moi !** Soupira le mage de glace, **Elle a peut-être ses règles !**  
 **_ Tut tut tut !** Se fâcha gentiment Mirajane, **Tu sais bien que ce genre de choses ne se dit pas, surtout en présence de filles, donc, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous ?**  
_ **Mais puisque je te-**  
 **_ En général !** Coupa Lisanna **Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre vous ?**

Cette question prit Grey de cours qui ne put que hausser des épaules.

 **_ Attends, ne me dis pas que vous ne faites que vous envoyer en l'air ?** S'indigna Mirajane choquée.

Grey se passa la main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

 **_ Vous êtes obligés de parler de ce genre de choses ? Et puis ça ne regarde que Jubia et moi ! Mêlez-vous de vos affaires !** Dit Grey agacé.  
_ **Cela nous regarde aussi vu qu'il n'y a strictement rien entre vous. Bon écoute moi bien, il faut que tu lui déclares tes sentiments le jour de Noël ce sera le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que tu puisses lui faire !**  
 **_ D'anniversaire ?** Répéta t-il surpris.  
 **_ Tu n'étais pas au courant ? On a regardé sa carte d'identité. Elle est né le 25 Décembre, quelle chance ! Être né le jour de Noël !** Se réjouit Mirajane en sautillant sur sa chaise.  
_ **Qui vous dit que je l'aime ?**

Mirajane stoppa tout mouvement et le regarda sérieusement.

_ **Tu veux vraiment que je cite toute la liste de facteurs qui prouve que tu l'aimes ou tu préfères te taire et en profiter pour concrétiser tout ça ?**  
 **_ C'est bon ça va, qu'est-ce que vous proposez...**

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Lui, Grey Fullbuster, le grand et beau Grey Fullbuster marchandait avec Mirajane et Lisanna, les reines des potins et des coups foireux, il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! En entendant les conseils et les plans des deux sœurs, Grey ressentit une sorte d'excitation. Lui même, ne se rendait même pas compte de l'importance qu'il attachait à cette jeune fille.

Une journée et demie était passée et nous étions le 24 Décembre. Les membres de Fairy Tail se pressaient afin de tout organiser pour la fête du soir. Une immense soirée avait été organisée, idée venant de Mirajane, et où plusieurs membres d'autres guildes avaient été invités. Parmi les guildes, il y avait Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus ainsi que Lamia Scale. La soirée du réveillon promettait donc.

Le grand sapin placé dans un coin de la salle, était illuminé par toutes les décorations posées. La salle, elle-même était décorée. Il était prévu d'éteindre les lumières et de ne laisser comme éclairage que ceux des décorations apportant une ambiance soirée et détente. Mais pour le moment, tout Fairy Tail était en mouvement gouverné par Mirajane qui faisait tout pour que tout soit parfait, qu'il n'y est rien qui n'est pas été prévu. Chacun de leur côté faisait en sorte d'aider la mage, que ce soit en portant des objets, de décorer la salle ou de trier les cadeaux, comme Jubia. Confortablement installée à même le sol, la jeune femme triait les cadeaux par personne en ajoutant les siens aux autres. La pile de cadeaux était énorme, et de loin, on pouvait comparer les papiers d'emballage à un voile de lumière multicolore.

Sifflotant tranquillement, Jubia sentit un objet sur son épaule et aperçut un papier cadeau. Elle se tourna prête à remercier la personne lorsque son regard tomba sur deux orbes bleus foncés. Elle attrapa doucement le cadeau et remercia Grey du regard avant de continuer sa besogne. Elle continua donc, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'une personne lui tapota l'épaule. Elle se tourna et vit Grey lui désigner du doigt un cadeau caché sous une table. Elle le remercia donc une nouvelle fois, agacée d'être dérangée et continua son triage. On lui tapota une nouvelle fois l'épaule, et elle se retourna brusquement agacée lorsqu'elle croisa le regard bleu de Mirajane.

 **_ Alors Jubia, tu t'en sors ?** Interrogea la jeune femme le ton enjoué.  
 **_ Oui Mira-san, ne t'inquiète pas Jubia s'occupe de tous les cadeaux,** Sourit la bleue gênée d'avoir failli agresser Mirajane.  
 **_ Merci beaucoup, tu me sauves la vie ! Il y a tellement de cadeaux que personne ne voulait ranger ! Si tu veux je peux demander à quelqu'un de t'aider, il y en a plein qui se tourne les pouces, alors ?** Demanda Mirajane le regard rempli de malice.  
 **_ Non merci,** Se méfia Jubia face à l'expression de son amie, **Je me débrouille bien toute seule. Et puis... il ne me reste pas beaucoup de cadeaux**. Dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.  
_ **Très bien, à plus tard ! Dès que tu auras fini, tu pourras aller te changer. La fête va bientôt commencer !**  
 **_ Ok !**

Les jeunes femmes se saluèrent de la main puis Mirajane continua de donner des instructions tandis que Jubia finalisait sa tâche. Lorsqu'elle termina, elle alla se changer, accompagnée d'autres mages à Fairy Hills.

* * *

La fête battait son plein. La salle, décorée un plus tôt, était magnifique. Des guirlandes de lumières décoraient les murs et des projecteurs de couleur éclairaient faiblement la salle. Comme convenu, la lumière principale fut éteinte donnant un effet de détente. Tous s'était mis sur leur trente et un, et certain avait même sorti la cravate. Les membres étaient dispersés un peu partout, certain se trouvait sur le buffet, d'autres sur la piste de danse, ou certains discutaient simplement ou regardaient les autres dans un coin tranquille. Ce fut le cas de Grey. Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, il observait Jubia se faire accoster par Léon, son ancien camarade et maintenant rival. Son poing se crispa et son verre se glaça soudainement.  
Depuis que Léon avait vu Jubia pour la première fois, il lui faisait les yeux doux à longueur de temps. Et ce qui l'énervait encore plus, étaient les rougeurs visibles sur les joues de la demoiselle. Une rage l'envahit sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Habituellement, il ressentait un ennui ou bien était blasé par la scène que faisait l'autre disciple de Oul, mais depuis qu'il avait entamé sa " relation " avec Jubia, une haine incontestable l'envahissait lorsque Léon l'approchait. Pourquoi seulement Léon ? Il n'en savait rien mais cette scène ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il croisa d'ailleurs le regard de celui-ci qui lui adressa un sourire goguenard faisant rager encore plus le jeune brun.

De son côté, Léon planait dans les airs. Il parlait depuis une dizaine de minutes avec sa bien-aimée et avait croisé le regard rageur de Grey en son encontre. Il se doutait bien que le regard rageur était tout simplement du à la jalousie, qui à son avis, était mal placée. Oui, après tout, Léon savait ce qu'il y avait entre eux, alors pourquoi être jaloux alors qu'il avait eu bien plus qu'une simple discussion ? Cela le révoltait mais d'un côté l'amusait car il pouvait se moquer de son rival.

La voix douce de Jubia le ramena a elle.

 **_ Oui ?** Sourit-il.

La jeune femme soupira puis se mordit la lèvre un air gêné sur le visage. Inconsciemment il sut qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à dire et l'amena dans un endroit plus calme. Il attendit qu'elle parle, ce qu'elle fit après un moment.

_ **Léon-sama a t-il toujours quelque chose dans son cœur pour Jubia comme il l'a dit la première fois ?**

Léon eut un air surpris et hésita à répondre.

_ **Oui, enfin... je pense.**  
 **_ Vous pensez ? Donc vous n'êtes pas sûr ?**  
 **_ Si, enfin non ! Mais, pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?** Demanda t-il perdu.

La mage d'eau souffla un coup puis planta son regard dans celui de Léon.

 **_ Parce que Jubia ne ressent rien pour vous, et elle sait combien ça peut faire mal de se nourrir de faux espoirs...** Répondit-elle le regard triste. **C'est pour cela que Jubia préfère mettre les choses au clair, enfin... vous comprenez ?**

Léon hocha la tête doucement mais ne dit rien.

_ **Jubia est désolée de vous faire cette peine, mais il le fallait sinon vous souffririez encore plus.**

Léon sourit.

_ **Ne t'inquiète pas, je le savais déjà. Et puis c'est gentil de ta part.**

Jubia l'observa un moment.

_ **Léon-sama, si Jubia peut vous donner un conseil, vous devriez peut-être regardez autour de vous. Vous verrez qu'il y a une personne qui vous accorde plus d'importance que vous ne le croyez.**

Léon la regarda intrigué puis haussa des épaules. Il partit et la laissa seule, sentant qu'il devait s'en aller. Elle soupira et passa les grandes fenêtres qui menaient à la terrasse. Étant au deuxième étage, elle pouvait voir les personnes qui se baladaient dans la ville ainsi que les personnes qui entraient dans la guilde. Elle sourit et s'accouda aux barres qui la protégeaient de la chute. Elle posa sa tête sur le rebord et mesura la hauteur. Elle avait l'impression d'être si proche du sol que ça en devenait effrayant. Son sourire disparut et son regard se voila. Cette année aussi elle ne pourrait pas aller les voir. Cela faisait huit ans qu'elle n'avait pas visitée leurs tombes. Elle se sentit coupable. Un clappement la sortit de ses pensées et elle se retourna pour voir Grey applaudir faussement.

 **_ Bravo ! C'était émouvant, digne d'une scène de drama !** Complimenta Grey le sourire moqueur.  
 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?** Demanda t-elle sèchement.  
 **_ Il n'y a plus de "sama" et de vouvoiement maintenant ?** Dit-il légèrement froid.  
_ **Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrives ? Pourquoi tu me parles aussi froidement ?**  
 **_ Et toi, pourquoi tu lui parles comme si c'était un saint et moi comme si j'étais la dernière merde ?** Lança Grey le regard noir.

Jubia fronça les sourcils sous l'incompréhension puis les haussa sous la surprise.

 **_ Non mais attends... t'es jaloux ?** Fit Jubia ébahie. **Non mais là c'est la meilleure, t'es jaloux !**  
 **_ Arrête tes gamineries s'il te plaît** Dit-il plus calmement, **Je ne suis pas jaloux, Grey Fullbuster n'est jamais jaloux** Ajouta t-il le regard fier.  
_ **Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suis fatiguée là, donc si tu pouvais accélérer...**  
 **_ Tu ne parles plus à la troisième personne ?**

Jubia se stoppa. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte.

 **_ Et... alors ?** Demanda t-elle en priant qu'il ne sache pas.  
 **_ Non, c'est juste que je me souviens de ce que tu avais dit à Kana à propos de ce tic. Quoi, quand je suis avec toi tu ne te sens plus seule ?** Demanda t-il un sourire au coin.  
_ É **coute Grey, je suis vraiment mais vraiment fatiguée, donc si tu pouvais me dire pourquoi t'es venue me parler car je suis sûre que ce n'est pas pour mes tics de langage, alors ?**

Le brun se gratta la tête puis mit ses mains dans les poches.

 **_ Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais...** Prononça le mage de glace sous le regard surpris et méfiant de la demoiselle, **Quoi ?** Se défendit-il **J'ai pas le droit de prendre de tes nouvelles ?**  
 **_ Non... c'est juste étonnant... mais merci** Remercia t-elle sincèrement.

Le brun sourit. Il attrapa quelque chose dans sa poche et leva la tête.

_ **Une dernière chose...**

Il prit sa main et enroula son autre main de libre autour de son poignet. Jubia sentit un fil froid sur son poignet et elle sursauta légèrement. La cloche sonna minuit et il baisa délicatement les doigts de la jeune fille sous son regard surpris. Il leva les yeux et décolla légèrement sa bouche de ses doigts et murmura :

_ **Joyeux anniversaire...**

La jeune femme se figea. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment l'avait-il su. Prise par une multitude d'émotions, elle se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. En voyant le déluge arriver, Grey la prit dans ses bras et elle étouffa ses cris dans sa chemise, mise pour l'occasion . Elle pleura chaudement dans ses bras et ne sentit même pas que Grey la portait pour l'emmener derrière la guilde, dans un endroit plus calme. Il la porta comme une princesse, sauta de l'étage et se dirigea derrière la guilde, sur un banc. Il s'assit, Jubia sur ses jambes pleurant comme jamais.

Les joues ternes et les yeux rouges, Jubia avait cessé de pleurer et respirait à présent calmement. Elle avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Grey et observait le fin bracelet qui ornait son poignet.

_ **Comment tu l'as su ?**  
 **_ Par Mirajane... elle a fouillé ton sac...** Murmura t-il à voix basse.

Jubia sourit tristement.

_ **Je m'en doutais...**  
 **_ De quoi ?** Demanda t-il en posant sa joue sur son front.  
_ **Que tu ne l'avais pas découvert tout seul...**

Grey ne répondit pas. Après tout que pouvait-il bien dire ? Qu'il avait déjà pensé à son anniversaire ? Cette idée ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit, il se rendit compte qu'il se comportait vraiment comme un con avec elle, mais il ne dit rien. À quoi bon envenimer la situation...

 **_ Sinon...** Demanda Grey hésitant, **Tu comptes me dire pourquoi t'étais... si réservée ? C'est en rapport avec ton anniversaire ? Enfin si c'est pas trop indiscret...**  
 **_ C'est indiscret. Mais...** Hésita Jubia, **Je crois que ça me ferait un peu de bien d'en parler...**  
_ **Je t'écoute...**

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration.

 **_ Tu es au courant que je suis orpheline ?** Le jeune homme hocha la tête. **Et bien je le suis depuis mes quatre ans. J'habitais dans une de ces îles très au sud du Royaume de Fiore. Tellement petite qu'elle ne figure même pas dans la carte.** Elle sourit. **C'était un de ses endroits où tout le monde se connaissait et où la joie ne disparaissait jamais. Même s'il ne me reste que très peu de souvenir à propos de cette courte enfance, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis convaincue que c'était un endroit comme ça. J'étais la plus petite, je me souviens que j'avais un frère et aussi un perroquet. Il s'appelait Loro.**  
 **_ Loro ?** Demanda Grey perplexe.  
_ P **erroquet en espagnol.**  
 **_ Vous parliez espagnol ?**  
 **_ C'était un dialecte si je puis dire, mais on parlait aussi japonais enfin bon je m'égare ! Donc j'ai vécu paisiblement jusqu'à mes quatre ans. Il faut savoir une chose, là d'où je viens, il n'y avait jamais de soleil.**  
 **_ Comment ça ?** Interrogea le brun.  
 **_ Même si nous étions au sud, il n'y avait pas de soleil, que des nuages gris mais cela n'empêchait pas la chaleur, il y avait une atmosphère lourde mais pas un seul rayon de soleil en vue. Par contre la nuit, le ciel était dégagé et la lune brillait avec les étoiles autour. Il n'y avait pas de soleil et les tempêtes étaient très courantes et violentes surtout. Particulièrement au mois de Décembre. Lorsqu'il neige au nord, et bien nous avions droit à un peu de fraîcheur mais des tempêtes violentes pendant la nuit. D'où le nom de Misty Island, Île Brumeuse.** Traduit-elle sous l'incompréhension de Grey. **Mais l'année où j'allais avoir quatre ans, la veille de mon anniversaire et donc le réveillon de Noël, une tempête bien plus violente eut lieu, tellement violente qu'elle a emportée tout ce qu'il y avait sur son chemin. On pourrait même parler de tsunami, vraiment violent. Je me souviens avoir sentit l'eau me projeter violemment sur les murs de ma chambre. J'ai vu mes parents mourir asphyxiés car il n'y avait plus d'air. Je me souviens avoir tenu très fort la main de mon frère...**  
_ **Je suis désolé...**  
 **_ Oh ne t'inquiète pas. Cela remonte à loin à présent...** Lui répondit-elle un sourire triste. **Je crois que c'est ce jour là que mes pouvoirs se sont enclenchés car moi et mon frère avons survécu. Un bateau nous avait repêché, nous sommes d'ailleurs les seuls survivants.**  
 **_ Et ton frère ?** Questionna Grey, **T'as des nouvelles de lui ?**  
_ **Non. Nous avons été séparés, je ne sais pas comment mais je ne l'ai plus jamais revu . C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas les fêtes de fin d'année, car je me dis que mon frère est quelque part dans le monde ou bien mort on ne sait jamais, mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui.**  
 **_ Tu as fait des recherches ? Les îles voisines ont peut-être des informations ou encore des coordonnées-**  
 **_ Cela ne sert à rien,** Coupa t-elle **. À part le fait qu'il existe, je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui, d'ailleurs pas que lui, mais parents aussi. Je ne me souviens plus de leur visage, c'est très flou je n'arrive pas à discerner leur trait dans mes souvenirs, mais malgré ça je n'avais pas abandonné. Toute les années j'avais pour habitude de retourner à Misty Island et de chercher parmi les décombres des photos, des objets qui pourraient m'aider... Mais je n'ai rien trouvé et le pire** Continua t-elle les yeux brillants de tristesse, **C'est que pendant sept ans, mon existence s'est arrêtée, sept années où j'aurais pu avoir des informations. Sept années c'est long, qui sait ce qui a bien pu se passer en sept ans.** Finit Jubia la voix brisée.

Grey la serra davantage dans ses bras.

_ **Je pense que tu ne devrais pas abandonner. Après tout on ne sait pas, peut-être que maintenant il serra plus facile de le trouver, je t'aiderai.**

Jubia leva la tête surprise.

_ **Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?**  
 **_ Parce que je suis ton ami et que je tiens à toi. C'est vexant à la longue de penser que je ne ferai rien pour toi, après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble...** Marmonna t-il vexé.  
 **_ Excuse-moi** Sourit-elle **Mais c'est un peu étonnant, mais merci, merci beaucoup.** Dit-elle touchée. **C'est pas possible !** Ria Jubia en essuyant les larmes qui venaient de coulait sous l'émotion, **Je ne fais que te remercier aujourd'hui !**

Grey sourit. Son histoire l'avait touché. Et puis elle ressemblait un peu à la sienne, c'était pour cela qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider dans ses recherches. Il l'observa alors qu'elle regardait les étoiles. Ses yeux bleus brillaient, un doux sourire s'était dessiné quoique un peu triste et son regard était différent. Ç'a le troublait, il n'arrivait pas à définir son regard. Il rougit légèrement sans savoir pourquoi et leva les yeux.

 **_ Oh fait j'y pense,** Dit Jubia en relevant son bras, **Ce bracelet est magnifique, je ne sais pas où tu l'as acheté mais je l'adore. Il ressemble beaucoup à celui que j'avais vu dans une vitrine lors d'une mission. Je voulais l'acheter mais il avait déjà été vendu...**  
 **_ Mmh, je sais, c'est moi qui l'ai acheté.** Jubia leva les yeux vers lui surprise. **Et bien, tu semblais vraiment le vouloir donc... j'ai décidé de te l'offrir.** Il sourit gêné. **Mais je ne savais pas comment te le donner donc je l'ai gardé précieusement jusqu'au moment propice.**

Jubia était étonnée. Jamais elle n'aurait cru ça. Grey semblait différent, beaucoup plus tendre qu'il ne le faisait croire. Elle lui fit un doux sourire et le remercia. Un bruit strident de guitare retentit et Grey soupira.

 **_ Je pensais qu'il avait paumé sa guitare lui.** Marmonna Grey.  
_ **Non, c'est juste qu'ils sont en train d'ouvrir les cadeaux.**  
 **_ Tu penses ? Et puis comment tu sais ça ?** Jubia toussota, **Quoi c'est toi qui lui a offerte ? Mais tu sais bien qu'il est nul pour ça !**  
_ **De toute façon, ça tournera en bagarre et donc forcément elle sera brûlée d'ici demain par Natsu alors...**

Le jeune homme soupira puis fit un sourire au coin. Elle était vraiment fascinante. Et subitement, il se sentit bizarre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait plus. Plus d'elle, plus de ses sourires, plus de tout. Il ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il était temps d'officialiser un peu les choses. Il se releva légèrement et passa un collier autour du cou de Jubia. Il prit ses cheveux et les mit de côté pendant que la jeune fille avait attrapé le bijou de ses fins doigts.

 **_ C'est pour Noël.** L'informa t-il dans un murmure.  
 **_ Il est magnifique** Murmura t-elle, **Merci... Et dire que moi je t'ai offerte une chemise !**  
 **_ Une chemise ?** Ria Grey **Mais pourquoi ?**  
 **_ Parce que j'avais abîmé celle que tu aimais, tu sais...** Rougit-elle à cette pensée.  
_ **Ah, celle là... Ouais je m'en souviens mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est qu'une chemise mais merci, je la mettrai le plus longtemps possible.**

Les deux rirent en se rappelant du souvenir puis se regardèrent le sourire aux lèvres. La jeune fille perdit son sourire et le regarda, perturbée. Elle sentait que quelque chose se passait entre eux, elle voulait savoir si elle ne se faisait pas d'idées.

 **_ Grey...** Murmura t-elle.  
 **_ Je sais...** Susurra t-il.

Il posa délicatement son front sur le sien et ferma les yeux. D'un regard ils s'étaient compris. Dans ces situations là, les mots ne servaient pas à grand chose. Ce fut sous la bénédiction de Noël que leur relation prit un nouveau tournant et peut-être, un meilleur.

_ **Joyeux Noël Jubia...**


End file.
